


Who Are You

by winchesters_and_watson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: au where gabriel is still archangel, post s9e1, uhm idk i got sad writing it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_and_watson/pseuds/winchesters_and_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought he found Sam. But, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You

I was walking down the sunny streets of Aspen, where I made my home, when my eye caught the auburn hair.  Suddenly, I knew it was him.

 

“MOOSE. Moose!” I was calling out and running now.  And he.. wasn’t turning around? Asshole.

 

I finally caught up to him, out of breath from of all the freaking running I did.  Out of breathe, I barely whispered his name.

 

“Uh.. hey?”  was all I got.  Even though I did kill his brother all those Tuesday’s ago, I thought I’d get a little more.

Finally, no longer out of breath, I was able to speak. “It’s me, Gabriel. Ya’know, trickster turned archangel turned supposedly dead?”

 

Chuckling, (nervously?? I hope not..), He said, “Hey, Gabriel.  Sorry I didn’t recognize you.. it’s been a long day.”

 

“Was it a hunt?” Honestly, I didn’t give two shits about the hunt. But, I knew I needed to talk to him.

 

“Uh, yeah.  Band of witches.” He kept looking around, like he was scared. (Could it be brushed off as his usual awkwardness? Mooses surely aren’t graceful..)

 

“Ohhh. Well, what if I took you out to dinner tonight, maybe around seven? Try to get your mind off of things?” I batted my lashes.  That used to work.

 

"Sure.." was his curt reply, scribbling down the address to his current hotel on a peice of paper.

 

_________

 

“DEAN. WHOSE GABRIEL AND DID SAM HAVE PRIOR CONNECTIONS TO HIM ” I hollered, waiting the for the reply.  Instead of hollering back, he came out of the bathroom with just jeans on.

 

“Uh.. why?” He softly demanded.

 

“Because I’m going to dinner with him. He seemed to be very attached to Sam. I do not want to offend him.”

 

“Fucking hell.. he was uh.. Sam’s gay thing.” Dean was looking down.  I do not understand  human body language very well, but it is to my understanding that it is either of anxiousness or guilt.

  
“I do not understand, Dean. I only know my brother Gabriel who ran away from home. Is this the same person? He mentioned being an archangel.”

 

“err.. yeah.  He and Sam had a little fling.  But little bastards thought I wouldn’t find out. They cared  a lot about each other.  It really tore Sam up when he died. Or.. when we thought he died, anyways.” he said, shrugging of the issue, as it seemed.

 

“Wait - it’s Gabriel like the Gabriel who told Mary she bore our Holy Father’s baby and Gabriel who escaped and and became a Norse God and Gabriel who - wait. Dean,  I am supposed to go to dinner with him.  Is it within my duties to act as Sam and have a past of tender love?”

 

“Dude..  yes its the same and guy and how much of Sam do you have in you? But yeah, I guess.  More importantly, did you find anything about the damned witches?”

 

_______

 

Holy shit and fuck everything in my fathers name I am nervous as hell.  I just need to suck it up and go to the door.  I got this.

I knocked on the door three times.  Dean opened the door.

 

 “Hey Dean-o.  Is Sam here?” Ugh, I sound like one of those geeky ass nerds in middle school.

 

“Yeah, actually, here he is. Now leave,and have fun.  I got me some Busty Asian Beauties and Magic Fingers.”

 

_____

 

“Okay Sammitch, I know its weird, but I swear they have great food. They even have your rabit  food.” The resturaunt, in his defence, was weird. It was ran by a crazy hippie lady, but her spaghetti on squash was to die for.  So were her chocolate chip cookies.  
  
“Uh.. alright..” Sam muttered, looking around nervously again.  Our waitress sat us down and asked our drinks.  When she left, Sam just looked around.  As creeper as it is, I watched him.  I missed the way his long hair slightly moved when he did,  how the light shone in his eyesand  the crinkles we got by them when he smiled. I missed the way he bobbed his leg under the table and pretended to kick me or play some harmless footsie. I missed seeing the way he observes everything, takes it all in, and makes his sarcastic ass comments.  But.. something was off. I just figured it was because he hadn’t seen me since I died.

 

“Everything okay?” I asked, and he snapped his attention to me.

 

“Yeah.  Everything is going alright.  And you?”

 

Chuckling but seeing my opportunity, I jumped on it. “So much better, now that I’m with you.”

 

“Uh…. thanks, good to be with you too.” Okay, Sam wasn’t always the most romantic or caught on to sexual innuendos, but he would’ve gotten that one.  And even though I knew he hated it, I looked in his soul.

 

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my Sam.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

 

“Gabriel, please, calm down.  I am Ezekiel and I’m only helping.  Sam’s body was in need of repair.  This was the only way I could do fix it.” There was no way. Sam would rather die than be possessed.  

 

“Fuck this and fuck you. Your hurt him, you die.” I stated before leaving, making sure he saw all of my wings.

 

______

 

I just got out of the shower when I heard a pounding on the door. “DEAN. OPEN UP RIGHT NOW.”

 

Sighing, I threw on some clothes and braced myself for the archangel I knew who I knew was at this shitty hotel door.

Calmly, I opened up the door. “Hello, Gabriel. Why back so soon?”  
  
“You know, you fucking ass. How could you allow this happen.  You know Sam would hate this, you know the risk of this, and you know why this is the stupidest decision you’ve ever made. Explain.” Damn.. he was pissed.

 

“He was dying, Gabriel.  This was his only hope.  He needs this - “ I tried to reason with him.

 

“No, Dean. You need this.  Not him, and not Ezekiel.  You’re the most selfish person I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been around a long ass time.  Fuck off.” he replied as he was walking away.

 

“He didn’t want to live, Gabe..” He just stopped. After a beat or two, he continued on his way.

 

_____

 

Waking up, I checked the clock. 9:30. Sam would’ve made breakfast by now.

 

Sam.  He didn’t want to live. Didn’t see the point.  Felt better offa dead as opposed to living. I sat thinking about it  I realized it was then it was raining. Smiling fondly of how Sam liked to cuddle and drink hot cocoa and watch movies when it was raining.  Remembering times when he’d call “PATHETIC FALLACY” when watching a movie and the gloomy weather matched the main characters moody attitude.

 

The good memories made me heartbroken. I’d never get him back.

 

And with that, I decided that going back to bed was okay, because I most definitely was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to help me out!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: winchesters_and_watson


End file.
